


Derek's lardy commitment

by CharlRhodes



Series: The Corruption of the Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Body Image, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Chocolate, Chubby Derek Hale, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale's Life is Hard, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mirrors, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Spells & Enchantments, Weight Gain, fat!stiles, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: It is now Derek's turns to join the 'Happiness' movement with the help of his two enlarged packmates.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Corruption of the Pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. You say that like I'm intentionally training your body to crave food all the time.

Derek hale muted a belch as he slaughtered another tablet of chocolate. It was not superior quality chocolate, but it was still edible, and it came in quantity. He knew he should have tried to take his time to eat it, but recently, he could not help himself. 

He had tried to resist first when he started to look a little bloated. Nothing too alarming, as Stiles had told him when his shirt had clung around a new layer of fat covering his rock hard eight-pack. 

  
And, as he also told the former Alpha, his arms and thighs looked much more sturdy and thick, but, Derek noticed, the muscle definition had started to melt away. And Scott, his Alpha, had pointed out his healthier face when he had lost his gaunt, hungry look. 

No one could call him chubby. Just bulkier. And, after all, he was still working out in his loft and jogging in the Preserve. This said, not as much as before.

That was more a good dozen pounds ago. Now, Derek's gut had swallowed up the memory of his abs and was jutting out of the bottom of his Henley's. The fabric was not only stretched across his belly but also across his (developing into plump tits) thick and juicy pecs. 

He had dropped the idea of fitting into his skinny jeans and had picked larger sizes. Nevertheless, those newer jeans swiftly got tighter, creating a perfect handful of flesh at his hips and emphasised Derek's tremendous bottom; two globes of fat wobbling around with every movement.

His face was rounding out with every meal, and his stubble was all that defined his jaw, due to the double chin forming underneath. He had felt the blood rushing to his round cheeks, embarrassed but oddly satisfied when Stiles had mentioned how he was starting to invert his former and no longer existing V-shape. 

Derek had to face it: he was not the buff Adonis werewolf from months ago; he was simply getting fat. Yes, his unfrequent workouts kept some of his muscle mass, but nothing could balance his table indulgences. 

"Hey, get some more." Stiles' softened voice decreed as the human's warm flesh engulfed Derek's meatier body. Instinctively, Derek let himself being covered by the hundred pounds of fat behind him. It had appeared that Derek's growth had only emboldened Scott's and Stiles'. Undoubtedly considering threatened by Derek, Scott had grown to a point where he could not move. Werewolf's strength could maybe make him, but the slobbish blob did not have any sheer willpower to try. 

Paradoxically, the competition Scott had made up in his mind had never deterred him from encouraging Derek in his path for happiness, and he was genuinely pleased when the older wolf was laying down, absolutely stuffed, rubbing his pregnant-looking belly. 

Despite being human, Stiles was not left out. He had enlarged himself to the point where moving was an exhausting performance. Every curve Derek had discovered the day he came to the two behemoths had crammed with more lard, making him look like an enlarged Pillsbury Doughboy. The boy had insolently quintupled his weight weeks ago, and Derek could bet he was close to sextuple it. 

Stiles could only be described as enormous. There was not a single place spared by fat. If Scott looked majestic in all his aureate-obesified perfection, there was something better about Stiles'. If Derek could have seen the allure of the 140 pounder adolescent before, the extra-large Stiles was insanely, inhumanely beautiful. 

He felt content in the embrace, enjoying feeling the mass of Stiles' body on his back. Despite the half-inch difference, he felt minimised by the younger human as he sank more into the large apron of fat. He felt the two protubering moobs pushing onto his scapulas and two pillowy heavy arms resting on his shoulders, pushing a freshly unwrapped tablet. 

"I just ate a whole tablet." Derek objected still permitting his mouth to eagerly chew it. 

"A few others never hurt anyone." The boy giggled rousing his whole body and Derek to jiggle and dismissing Derek's poor attempt of weak temperance. The massive boy had witnessed Derek's motivation to start exercising waning, thanks to Scott and him always distracting the wolf with pleasing food from what he had planned. And, Stiles perfectly knew Derek Hale just could not say no to anything he offered him. 

"You said that yesterday when you gave me pizza, and burgers this morning, and that gallon of ice cream earlier for no apparent reason and..." He listed, arousing his satiated stomach for more at the image of the greasy snacks he had ingested.

The rotund boy squealed faking outrage at the wolf's innuendoes. "You say that like I'm intentionally training your body to crave food all the time." He pointed sarcastically as Derek swallowed the chocolate greedily. 

"I don't see the problem in developing an overeating habit to satisfy your growing addiction to junk food." He added maliciously. Derek could feel the boy grinning conspiratorially, pushing his rounded cheeks onto Derek's softened jaw. 

"That was oddly specific..." However, not untrue as Stiles did not deign to protest. Since he had met the enhanced boys, Derek had been more compliant to obey. At first, he had tried to find the reason behind their sudden, rapid and unreal weight gain. So he complied when Stiles kept pushing food at him but was soon caught out at its own game. He denied he was becoming like them, notwithstanding his growing waistline. Inexplicably, he was not overly inconvenienced by the increasing figures of his weight. Oddier, he was regularly finding some peace of mind when he felt too full to move. Furthermore, his stockier silhouette caught his eyes more than it used to, despite the loss of his prime physique. 

"Just eat!" So the wolf did as requested, as Stiles forced more chocolate between Derek's lips. All he had to do was laze back into the human pillow and chew. Stiles would do the rest.


	2. I feel oddly content...

'Why is just lying there with my stomach so full of pizzas feel so nice? I haven't moved in hours now, and I feel oddly content...' Derek Hale wondered, sucking his grease-covered fingers. Since Stiles had 'educated' him with the way to be happy, Derek had pursued in looking for all the ways; burgers, burritos, chocolates, ice cream, pizzas... 

He had never thought of all the happiness food industry could offer him. In the past, he had judged the two teenagers for their food preference. Derek had privileged, for years, steamed vegetables and grilled red meat, while they usually never discriminate their fast food. 

'That being said, I should probably cut back, get up, and exercice for once this month...' He suddenly felt ashamed of his lack of willingness to shift a few calories. So how let alone losing a few pounds. Plus the almost non-stop flow of sweet, salty and fatty foods had left Derek little time to workout. 

Not that he exercised much due to the fat in his arms and shoulder, decreasing his mobility range. And, trying to do push-ups with a stomach packed with three dozen doughnuts had not been a great idea. Certainly some sugar-withdrawal syndrome. It had been safer to go back at McCall's to rest and recuperate. Just like this morning. Derek had thought of doing pullups at the loft. He could not remember how many he used to do every morning, after his push-ups and his run on an empty stomach. This resolution did not last long when he realised how unhappy such a thought had made him. It was safer to be with his packmates. They brought him so much comfort now and were mostly full of good ideas to enlight his mood.

When he could not taste any grease on his fingers, he let himself fall back on the cushion he was resting on. His movement made said cushion burping, shaking the fat flesh Derek was leaning on. Stiles' fat spread in front of him like a sea of blubber. 

Every part of his formerly emaciated upper body had merged into each other like undulating waves. The apron of lard hovered between his thighs, resting heavily onto the floor, creating a perfect seat for Derek's growing shape. His gargantuan bottom and legs had become so wide they were spreading out far and wide, full of cellulite. 

The wolf could bet the boy was even larger than McCall's former couch. The shattered furniture was still somewhere under the mass of Scott's body. The young Alpha had defied the laws of physic. He was a mountain; wider than tall, even his, seated, he was taller than Derek, thanks to the added cushion on his buttcheeks lifting him up. He was a sort of unattainable goal for Derek. Not that he was close to Stiles' size, but he had made significant progress. 

He was confident nobody could believe he had been fit for the majority of his life. He patted his massive belly and felt it wobble all over despite being full. It was so heavy and round, a testament to his recovery from unhappiness. His love handles bulged out so extravagantly he wondered how many more meals were needed to stop fitting through doors. His former muscular pecs rested atop the curve of his stomach with heavy plumpness. His pillowy arms, still thick from his workout but largely overpowered by fat, stuck out of his sides due to his side fat. His butt was a gluttonous gift of Gods - Stiles' words and Scott approbation - and his thighs were now touching each other all the way down to his knees.   
His former angular, and chiselled face was buried under squishy cheeks and pudgy rolls as he could feel his chubby fingers sinking into them. 

"...Maybe let's just say you did and watch another episode with us." Scott's deep voice echoed in the room between mouthfuls of the food laid on his upper chest, not even bothering looking at the older wolf, guessing his internal turmoil. He had been vocal on Derek's progress and accomplishments, his most ardent supporter after Stiles; the man totally looked happier and attractive now - still Scott was the Hot Girl. 

The pudgy werewolf did not know if Scott had used his Alpa's voice, he could not see most of his face from his position and from the fat encircling the tanned boy face and chest, but he had to admit it was an excellent suggestion. Apart from Stiles and Scott, who could tell if he skipped his workout? He did not need more arguments from the two enlarged packmates. His mind already made up, he straightened to grab the jug of chocolate milk on his side to down it in his mouth. 'All that pizza made me thirsty,' He hiccupped as he was drinking too fast, 'and I wouldn't want to get dehydrated even if I'm already stuffed...'

Stiles let a guttural belch out, signifying the room he had finished his ten pounds worth of marshmallows. He tried to take a look at the werewolf, but the size of his chest and belly prevented him. He could only catch sight of Derek's dark hair. Derek felt the mass under him grunting and trying to move before Stile's ridiculously inflated hand gently tapped his head. 

"Uuurrp! That's it, DerBear." Derek discretely preened at the affectionate nickname. "Just give in to happiness and listen to us." Once again, Derek complied. So far his Pack had been right. They had shown him there was a chance for him to live a durable happy life. Stiles muttered his satisfaction when he felt Derek relaxing onto his side, before grabbing a large piece of brownie in his hand, opening his mouth as wide as the fat around it permitted, and taking a massive bite, accentuating his chins.

Greedily mimicking the human, Derek started pushing down slices larger than he could fit in his mouth. He could almost feel each piece of cake joining the extensive amount of food already present in his gut as he kept gorging.


	3. It's my challenger, my push to greatnes

"I had a realisation," Derek told his reflection on the mirror. Well, the part he could see in it as the glass was not large enough to reflect Derek's bulk. 

' _All these years, I've spent hating myself, living in sadness and grief. I was so wrong._ ' He could remember all the moments of sadness and self-anger; Paige, the Hale's fire, the angst of dealing with a bunch of immature newly-bitten teenagers, Jennifer, Braeden who broke his heart when she left him after Mexico, the grief of losing friends and packmates... The list was long. Too long for one man. How could someone have lived such a sad life? That heavy burden on his shoulders had prevented him from enjoying life's little pleasures. 

"My packmates were right all along!" He said out-loud, admiring the soothed image in the mirror. The man in front of him was not the usual Derek Hale. He had let go of all the grief and gloom life had placed upon him, to finally live. Neck rolls and massive happy cheeks had permanently erased the angular sad face the werewolf had once thought was beautiful. 

' _Happiness is not my enemy. It's my freedom. It's my white knight._ ' A few years back, he would have denied the help of his packmates, especially coming from Stiles and Scott. Life's hardship had taught him to only rely on himself and not let people in. For a decade he had bottled up his joist and saddest feelings. Stiles had been right to call him Sourwolf. He had been one, not that he would give the land-whale man the pleasure of admitting it. Thanks to Stiles, he had learnt what happiness was. 

' _It's my challenger, my push to greatness, my saviour._ ' And, yes, he had pushed himself to fill the lack of joy in his life by filling up his stomach with all he had deprived himself. That had revealed him he was only surviving and not living. 'It is so viscerally satisfying.' Living was that. Life was the sense of accomplishment that every blubbery pound was a result of the ravening greed he had always denied. 'And what a journey.' He could not, materially, say how much weight he had put on, but the diverse experiences of growing had shown him.

He remembered when he had started to have trouble climbing in his Camaro, and how his climbing weight and newfound size had gradually slowed him down, despite the werewolf's famous stamina. He had felt his thickening thighs progressively rubbing together when walking, then waddling because of the soft fat he had accumulated own his lower body. 

His clothes had been a critical marker of his widening; his pants becoming a second skin around his legs; his underwears which kept riding down in the back to reveal his blossoming buttcheeks. It was thrilling for Derek to witness the already lost fierce battle his clothes led on his frame. It was a strengthening feeling to see how his Henleys struggled from stopping the fat from spilling out of them, how his love handles and belly were testing the fabric to its utmost limits and how he started to notice fat beginning to accumulate around his neck and chin, tearing the collars of his tee-shirts. 

' _I did that._ ' He congratulated himself, admiring his expansion, especially on his lower-body. He could not blush from his upper-body; despite being not as enormous as Scott's or Stiles' when they were his size, he had developed an ample chest, firmer than Stiles though, but still looking like overstretched water balloons, bulging out around and under his ham sized flappy arms. What he could boast about, compared to the other boys, was the tremendous size of his lower body. He always had strong, heavily muscled legs and round firm glutes, making a whole lot of people smelling envious and attracted. And from the first pounds he had put on, he knew they were meant to add more mass to it. He had been right; from his hips down to his toes, he had, at least, doubled his size, if not tripled it. His thighs were now as wide individually as both of his former meaty legs, the cellulite they accumulated sagging down his knees and towards his inflated calves and chubbed ankles. He had added thick inches of fat around his hips, that joined on his lower back, creating a hefty slab of backfat. Said extra mass dropped like his belly, resting on the broad sphere of his upper buttock. His huge bottom had mostly kept his round spherical shape, although the thousand hours Derek had spent sit on them, sticking a good foot behind him in two bigger and rounder version of his belly had once been and a light sagging down his thighs. He had loved feeling the mass increased swinging at each step and how the thing had been more and more a disaster hazard when bumping furniture and objects around the house. 

' _I was lost, but now I'm found._ ' He turned around to admire his profile, expecting to find the full arc his bum created, only to be counter-weighted by his belly, not being covered by the mirror; something Derek had increasingly enjoyed. 

' _I gorged myself and made my thighs this meaty, my belly drops so heavily, and my arms this soft and doughy_.' Derek had a proud still-growing vast belly, spreading broader and further each day. If his derriere was sticking far behind him, the vast ocean of fat his gut was was as phenomenal. Crippling most his legs' movements, not that he would think of running now, it stretched farther than he could step and always entered a room before the rest of his body. If his clothes had been a testament of the increasing girth, it was, above all, the fact his hands came about a foot short of reaching the other when attempting to circumference his paunch. 

"Scrawnyness is a thing of the past now;  ** it ** is there to stay." He stated, posing in front of the mirror, trying to put his pudgy hand on his enlarged hip while swaying his weight from one leg to the other only to trigger continuous oscillations. 

"Did you skip third breakfast, Der?" Stiles asked, breaking the morbidly obese werewolf's fascination for his reflection. "You're practically wasting away!" 


	4. I'll become the greediest, heaviest, bulkiest wolf of them all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the third part of this serie. I intended to make it longer. I'm sorry if you are disappointed by this short chapter.
> 
> However, due to popular demand, I'm going to add another prompt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
Derek smiled, delighted, has he finished the last bits of the pink-glazed doughnuts he wolfed down, feeling the massive sphere of lard attached to his torso being, hard as marble, satisfied with the latest addition of junk food. 

In his blissful state of ecstasy and happiness, Derek let himself relax for a moment, knowing his unsatiable stomach would soon ask for more. 

After he had realised how changed happiness had made him, he often wondered how he could have ever felt guilty about this. All the dedication to his utmost expansion; the stretching and bending of his stomach's physical limits; the glorious blubber he kept accumulating and the need for more. 

He could not because he could not have begun to imagine it could be that good. Good? No. That was not good, but he could not find one word to describe this feeling. It was like a fire was burning inside him now, almost having a religious experience at each bite of food. 'I found the light. I was living in the dark, I was blind, but now I see', Stiles said once. If Derek had not understood it before he got it. All his senses where overwhelmed, colours seemed brighter, smells seemed stronger. 

Not that he had actively tried, but he was pretty sure it was just happiness. Pure and simple. And that he had gone without it all this time. Could someone believe he had missed it? Could someone believe he went for so long never feeling this great? 

Is what Scott and Stiles felt? Because if it is, he now understood. They should have it. He should have it. Everybody should have it! It was happiness. But he had now so much work to make it up for how long he had been wasting his mind and time. 

"I'll become the greediest, heaviest, bulkiest wolf of them all." He said aloud, his voice deep and muffled by the accumulation of extra chins, jowls and chest, almost awaking the other two behemoths in the room. 


End file.
